Vados
|theme = tall image |image = Lady Whis.png |JapName = ヴァドス |RomName = Vados |AniName = |AltName = |Appears in = |FirstApp = Manga: "Son Goku's Defeat" |Gender = Female |Occupation = Attendant |FamConnect = Whis (brother) Champa (boss)}} Vados '(ヴァドス) is a supporting character who appears in ''Dragon Ball Super. She is the sister of Whis and is the attendant of sixth universe's Destroyer God, Champa. Overview Name Vados' name comes from the pun on "Cal'''vados", an alcoholic drink. Her name corresponding with an alcoholic beverage goes with the trend of the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. Appearance Vados is a humanoid with teal skin and white hair, similar to Whis, although female. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as Champa the Destroyer, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In the midst of the seventh universe, Vados and Champa show up and notice that Beerus is awake. She and Champa try to stay anonymous while Beerus is fighting on King Kai's planet. Vados and Champa notice that Beerus is moving and are heading towards a planet. Vados is with Champa when he's destroying planets and they collecting huge orbs that no one has found. Vados are sensed by Old Kai and Kibito Kai and spot them through the crystal ball Old Kai made. Champa and Vados go to the Sacred World of the Kais. Champa asks them if they heard their conversation but they tell him that they didn't hear a thing. Even though they don't believe them, Champa and his attendant leave and return collecting the orbs. Vados and Champa are in space then they encounter Guarana's ship. Guarana and his crew has found a huge orb which Champa wanted. Vados watches Champa blow up Guarana's ship, then they leave. Vados warns Champa of Beerus noticing what he is doing. Champa agrees and tells her that they're going home and he'll give Beerus a gift. Champa Saga Vados and Champa reach Beerus' planet. Vados tells Goku and Vegeta that she is Whis' older sister and that she is a little stronger than he is, but however, Whis disagrees. Vados also tells them that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and that he is the Destroyer of universe six. It is explained by Whis to them that the seventh and sixth universes are twin universes, equaling 13. Vados was told by Champa to search for their universe's Earth while he and Beerus have a food duel. She finds it and tells everyone that the Earthlings have been driven to extinction due to war. Champa declares a sixth and seventh universe tournament over having the seventh universe's Earth using five warriors from their respective universes. Power ;Manga Vados claims to be "a little bit stronger" than Whis, but Whis objects saying she hasn't trained him in one thousand years. Technique and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Warp' – A transportation technique used to travel anywhere she wishes. *'Divination' – Vados is capable of using her staff to look anywhere in the universe. es:Asistente de Champa ca:Vados pl:Vados Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Martial Artists